


The New Game

by Linea



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Top Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared想要和他的男友Jensen来点新花样——扮作超级英雄怎么样？Jared想，他肯定会喜欢的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Game

要是说起Jensen，Jared肯定能够滔滔不绝地把他们之间的罗曼史讲上三天三夜。他们在大学里相识，克服重重困难终于走到一起，目前在加州定居，合伙开了家公司，并且盈利颇丰。人们总是调侃Jared“就你这样是怎么追到Jensen这么棒的男人的”，他也总是会得意洋洋地回答“当然是因为他爱我咯”，仿佛在向全世界炫耀他有个多么赞的男友。  
　　  
　　各种意义上来说，Jensen的确是一个完美的男朋友——他有着无可挑剔的脸蛋，低沉迷人的嗓音，以及温和沉稳的好脾气，然而对于Jared来说最重要的当然不是这些，而是因为Jensen足够了解他，总是能够出其不意地给他惊喜。虽然Jensen平时低调内敛，从来不想和他在公众场合显得过于亲密，但是一到床上他就像变了个人似的，总是能恰到好处地取悦他，轻易勾起他的浑身欲火，以至于每次性爱过后Jared都会越发笃定地坚信“Jensen Ackles是这个世界上最性感的家伙”这一点，又想像吸食毒品一样索取更多。  
　　  
　　Jared爱死了Jensen在做爱时的迷离眼神和敏感身体，爱死了他在床上的放浪和投入，爱死了他紧实饱满的屁股和炉火纯青的口技，更爱他在性方面独一无二的创新精神。据他本人坦言“性爱这东西需要的就是激情和刺激”，并且相当热衷于用道具为他们的床笫之欢添点情趣，经常想到一些绝妙的点子——在床上，他们可能是警官与歹徒，可能是校工和橄榄球教练，可能是Christrian与Anastasia（虽然Jensen曾经表示自己很不喜欢这种中年大妈意淫的咸湿小说），每一天的Jensen和他都扮演着不同的角色，这种有趣的游戏令他感到新奇又着迷，他觉得自己有点沉迷其中，因为Jensen从来没让他失望过。  
　　  
　　在享受这段美妙关系的同时，Jared也在盘算着怎样回报给他的男朋友一个大大的惊喜。他在论坛上发帖求助，在搜索引擎里寻找答案，在eBay里寻找着一些新奇的玩意儿，可一番搜寻下来，他还是没能找到自己想要的，皮鞭手铐什么的太没新意，看上去过于危险的道具又令他望而却步，直到eBay上的一张图片引起了他的注意力——那是一款紧身衣，看上去材质像是很有弹性的乳胶，款式却并不普通，甚至是他见过的最特别的服装——蓝色连体装与红披风，胸前的盾形标记里画着一个显眼的“S”，最经典的配色和设计，曾经铺天盖地地出现在漫画期刊和电视屏幕上，也是他发自内心崇拜的第一个偶像——超人，世界上最伟大的超级英雄，拥有钢铁之躯和神一般的超能力以及一颗正义勇敢的心。他曾经天真地以为穿上这身衣服就能变得无所不能，使用着强大的力量去拯救世界打击犯罪，只不过后来他还是长大了，意识到了自己不可能成为超人，尽管如此，当他看到这身蓝色紧身衣时，还是忍不住热血沸腾。  
　　  
　　网页上的图片里并不是他曾经熟悉的超人的经典形象，而是一张张模特图。穿着紧身衣的模特身材健美，肌肉结实，却不似真正的超人那么壮硕——不过他必须承认的是，那看上去的确非常性感热辣，与他想象中完全不一样，的确是为了作为情趣紧身衣而设计的。他吞咽了一下，将网页右侧的滑块继续下拉，这才发现紧身衣并不止有这个款式——在下方的关联链接里是一款黑色的紧身衣，暗夜一样的披风和面罩让他瞬间认清了这是属于蝙蝠侠的标准配件，而商家把这两件商品捆绑在一起显然是别有用意，压下心里冒出来的疯狂念头，他毫不犹豫地将这两件紧身衣下了单，同时开始幻想Jensen穿上它的样子，这时房间外面传来了大门合拢的声音，Jensen已经回来了，听着对方越来越近的脚步声，Jared有些心虚地关闭了电脑屏幕上的网页，切换回了自己的电子邮箱界面。  
　　  
　　他一边在心里默念着“上帝保佑”，一边回过头望向身后，只见Jensen抱胸靠在门边安静地望着他，他站起身一步步走向对方，然后微微弯下腰搂住他的恋人，在那张丰润柔软的嘴唇上印下一个吻——就像他每天所做的那样。

　　  
　　当Jared拿到网购的包裹时，他就像对待一件贵重礼物一样小心翼翼地拆开它，将两件紧身衣藏在了衣柜里。他原本的打算是在今晚趁Jensen洗澡的时候悄悄换上它，然后像个真正的超级英雄一样出现在对方面前，可是他脑中那些完美计划的展开并不像自己所想的那么顺利——Jensen比他预料中回来的早得多，以至于刚好撞破了他的小秘密。那时的他只是想看看这身衣服究竟合不合身，却猝不及防地被对方撞见了这一幕——Jensen推开门的时候，他正在忙着将自己的上半身完全塞进这件该死的超人制服里，冗长的红披风还未来得及套上，大半个裸体全都露在外头，Jensen呆立在门口，似乎还未从眼前这番景象里回过神来，明亮的绿眼睛正一动不动地盯着他。  
　　  
　　“呃……事情不是你想象的那样，我并不是……”Jared红着脸结结巴巴地辩解，却没想到对方却一脸哭笑不得地反问道：“你以为我在想什么？”  
　　  
　　Jared一时语塞，绞尽脑汁地想要说点什么化解他们之间的尴尬氛围，这时Jensen勾起了原本紧绷的嘴角，弧度在他脸上慢慢加深，最终转变成一个灿烂无比的漂亮笑容。  
　　  
　　“新游戏，huh？”Jensen扬起眉毛，半眯着绿眸从上到下地打量着他，就像俱乐部里打量脱衣女郎的看客，“其实你挺适合它的，Jay，我说的是实话。”  
　　  
　　这下Jared感到更加难为情了，甚至恨不得从地缝里钻进去，他身上的衣服有一半挂在身上，另一半松松垮垮地在腰间搭着，因为羞赧而不得已地含着胸驼着背，此刻看上去并不像超人，倒像个被老师叫到走廊里罚站的男学生。“我想，你应该也为我准备了一份礼物……既然你是超人，让我猜猜看吧，”Jensen走近他，手指划过他胸前那个醒目的“S”，扬起下巴微笑道，“那我就是蝙蝠侠了，对不对？”  
　　  
　　他感觉到Jensen纤长的手指掠过他的胸膛，帮他整理好那些皱巴巴的折痕，最终握着那块红色披风的一角，将它套上他那对宽阔的肩膀。“你看上去好极了，亲爱的，”他听到他的男友用低沉暧昧的声音赞叹道，“你肯定是全世界最火辣的超人。”  
　　  
　　感受着对方喷洒在他皮肤上的湿润呼吸，Jared深深地吸了口气，却没有立即伸出手搂住Jensen，而是转过身从衣柜里取出那套黑色紧身衣展示在对方面前。“你太了解我了，宝贝，”Jared看了看它，又瞟了瞟Jensen，出于本能地慢慢微笑，“超人与蝙蝠侠是世界最佳拍档。”  
　　  
　　“噢……我当然知道，”Jensen轻轻地说着，从对方手中接过黑暗骑士的制服，望向他的双眼清澈如湖泊，“除了我，还有谁能成为你的蝙蝠侠呢。”

　　  
　　看着自己的男友逐渐变成蝙蝠侠是个颇为有趣的过程。  
　　  
　　他比世界上任何人都清楚Jensen究竟有多性感，有多令人着迷，特别是看着他将衣物一件件脱下，露出他那漂亮绝顶的蝴蝶骨和腰线时，他会不厌其烦地在他的背部印下一个又一个亲吻，舔舐那些分布在脊柱周围的蜜色雀斑，就像舔去奶油蛋糕上那层细腻的糖霜。Jensen的身材并不算强壮，却匀称而健美，他很高大（虽然在他面前时常被衬得只有一米七高），有一对宽阔的肩膀，近乎完美的肱二头肌和结实的手臂，身上的肌肉分布得恰到好处。当他不紧不慢地往自己身上套上那身纯黑的制服时，Jared能看到那些肌肉线条牵紧又放松的过程，能看到那双紧实匀称的大腿被紧身的布料勾勒出线条，所拉伸出的惹人喜爱的美丽弧度，还有他那圆实挺翘的屁股——不不不，倘若他的男友再不披上那条披风的话，他一定会被自己的鼻血淹死的——在心里默念了一万遍“耶稣基督”之后，他注视着Jensen戴上面罩，披上披风，焕然一新地朝他走来。  
　　  
　　他几乎认不出那是Jensen，倒像贝尔版蝙蝠侠，只不过更性感火辣，令人难以侧目。Jensen全身上下所有的特点都被那身黑色紧身衣给掩盖了，只有从裸露在外的那双绿眼睛和鲜红嘴唇才能辨别出那的确是他本人，而他的嘴唇——那张红润又饱满的嘴唇，被盖在脸上的半边面罩衬托得漂亮无比，让人想咬住它，就像含着一块甜美的软糖那样慢慢品尝。这时，他看到那张过分漂亮的嘴唇在他眼前翕动，吐出的声音却像被机器处理过那样低沉。  
　　  
　　“I’m Batman.”  
　　  
　　Jared讶异地看着他，一时间脑中一片空白，甚至忘了自己想要说的所有话。“怎么了，Jay？”Jensen踮起脚尖，伸手勾住了他的脖子，让自己的身体更靠近他，用自己的声音道，“难道是我学得不够像？”  
　　  
　　“不不不，当然不是，”他很快地摇头反驳，“恰恰相反，实在是太像了，那个瞬间我还以为你被蝙蝠侠附身了，你看上去是那么的神秘，那么的……”  
　　  
　　“好吧，超人，”Jensen又切换回了蝙蝠侠的声线，只不过语调更加暧昧诱人了。Jared能看到他的那双绿眼睛里光线的变化，让他的虹膜呈现出更深的绿色，“那么现在准备好去拯救世界了吗，我的小镇男孩？”

　　  
　　没有人能拒绝这样的邀请，无论是作为超人还是Jared Padalecki。  
　　  
　　而作为蝙蝠侠的Jensen正拽着他的披风，将那鲜红的边角向下拉扯，整个人向后倒进柔软的床垫里，好让他完全覆盖在他身上。他自己的黑色披风在宽阔的大床上铺陈开来，就像一对真正的蝙蝠翅膀完全展开，那些黑色的布料被他压在身下，与对方的红披风纠缠在一起，犹如纯黑的暗夜融入血红的朝阳。他捧起那一角鲜红，用手指磨蹭着，将脸颊贴近它，好像能从那上面感受到什么超凡力量似的。Jared张开手掌握住他的腰，另一只手小心翼翼地撑在他的身侧，修长有力的手指一路从小腹上移到两块结实的胸肌，隔着充满弹性的布料不轻不重地揉捏着那两点小巧的凸起，同时凑上那张诱人的嘴唇，吮吸着柔软湿润的唇瓣，用舌尖去感受那些美丽的纹路，品尝其中的甜美与苦涩。  
　　  
　　Jensen在他们的嘴唇分开时发出低低的呜咽声来表达自己的不满，似乎在渴求着更多。他的眼睛在面罩底下显得更明亮了，或许是因为情欲，或许又是因为别的什么原因，Jared不知道，却只想给他更多更多的吻。当Jared用超人般的力道再次吻住他的时候，他感觉自己的呼吸停了下来，空气成了不再需要的东西，只有对方的嘴唇是他唯一索求的事物——Jared的舌头在他嘴里慢慢卷过去，温度滚烫，灼热似火，好像要把他的每一个细胞全部点燃一样。他能感觉到Jared高挺的鼻梁撞在他的面罩上，紧绷在超人制服底下的阴茎正隔着一层布料贴着他的大腿，就那样倔强地硬着。此刻他希望Jared除了接吻之外能够多做点什么，比如伸手去握住他的屁股，或者死死地按住他不让他挣扎，这时Jared又压下来了点，温暖结实的胸膛紧贴着他的，而他扭动着身体，在对方身下一下一下地磨蹭着，似乎刻意想要对方注意到自己那两颗硬挺的乳头。  
　　  
　　他的超人当然注意到了这点，并且打算将想法付诸于行动。那双灵巧的手仍然在他的身上逡巡，而对方的下颌掠过起伏的胸膛停在了他的心房左侧，深棕色的发丝在他胸前流淌，润泽的发尾缠绕在他手指上透出温暖的橘色微光——Jared张开嘴唇探出舌头，隔着那块黑色的织物吮吸着挺立的乳尖，舌尖灵活地沿着乳头打着圈，温热，柔韧，难以抗拒，很快让对方胸前一片湿漉。Jensen呻吟了一声，手指插进柔软的棕发，用力地揪紧了一小撮发丝，将所有难耐的情欲在指间释放，好像那欲望之源永远无穷无尽。Jared给他的太过了，比他想要索取的多得多，多到他几乎要难以承受，可是他喜欢，被吮吸乳头令他感觉棒极了，棒到只想对方现在就撕开那些紧绷又碍事的布料，接着用舌头舔舐两颗肿胀难耐的颗粒，毫无保留地与Jared肌肤相贴献出所有。  
　　  
　　“该死的，干，见鬼，”Jensen语无伦次地说着，像被抽光了骨头一般瘫倒在床上，身体被热潮一遍遍扫过，如同条被放在火焰上翻滚的鱼，“就只是……别停，别停，别停。”  
　　  
　　一只手拨开他的双腿，探向腿间，包裹住布料下的那块坚硬如铁的东西，粗暴地揉捏着渗出前液的顶端。“你想让我这样做吗？”Jared低声问道，又停下来喃喃自语，“上帝啊，我想你真的把我变成个混账了。”  
　　  
　　Jensen勾起一个蝙蝠侠不该有的完美笑容，一边扭动着腰胯迎向对方。他的老二已经在连体紧身衣里撑起了帐篷，与对方早已勃起的欲望抵在一起互相摩擦，滚烫坚硬得令他兴奋不已。“告诉我……”他的手指从Jared的发间滑向脸颊，摩挲着对方瘦削的颧骨，用蝙蝠侠的低沉嗓音说道，“你流血了吗（注1），超人？”Jared能感觉到Jensen的双腿卡在他的大腿根部，慢吞吞地撩拨着他肿胀的阴茎，而他的嘴——那张要人老命的嘴，正犯规地伸出舌头舔过自己的下唇，让它再次泛出水润的光泽。这时他的头再次被压低，Jensen张口咬了他，以一种粗暴却诱人的方式啃噬着他的锁骨，牙齿碾过脖颈处细薄的肌肤，抵住其中一根血管感受着跳动的脉搏，似乎能够嗅到其中涌动的鲜血的美妙滋味。“你会的。”他低低地笑着，放任他的对手再次握紧了他的腰。  
　　  
　　“那就尽管来试试吧，蝙蝠。”Jared喘着粗气，声带震颤着，喉结随着他的吞咽上下滑动，扣紧对方的手腕青筋暴起，微微发力，很轻易地扯下对方的腰带扔在了地面上。可是他并没有立即停下来，而是用力撕破了裹在Jensen身上这层碍事的连体衣。“这玩意儿真该设计个拉链什么的，”他有些不满地抱怨着，扔下了手中破碎的布条，“早知道脱下这么麻烦，我就不该买它。”  
　　  
　　很快地，Jared像拆包装纸一般剥光了蝙蝠侠的下半身，手掌摸下去，包住一瓣没有任何遮蔽物的屁股。“现在，你是我的了。”他勾起一个超人式的自信笑容，伸手撕破了自己的衣服，让阴茎从紧绷的裤子里弹了出来，直直地抵着对方湿漉滑腻的腿根，“准备好屁股里挨一炮了吗，宝贝？”  
　　  
　　Jensen的眼睛闪烁了两下，仰起头，颈部拉伸的线条犹如最完美的石膏塑像。“是的，”他认命般地闭上眼睛，通红的眼眶里渗出泪滴，隐没在蝙蝠侠的面罩之下，“是的，干我吧，求你了，干我吧。”说着，他将修长的双腿缠上对方精壮的腰，好令对方完全陷进他的怀抱里，四肢交缠脊背紧绷，就像落入一个无形的陷阱。Jared拍了拍他的屁股让他放松身体，随后从床头拿出了一管润滑剂，撕下包装揭开封口涂抹在手指上，灵活地探向温热湿软的穴口，伸进那幽深而隐秘的所在，将冰凉湿滑的液体涂抹在干涩紧致的内壁上。Jensen的后穴诚实地吸附着他的手指，就像搅动的海水形成漩涡将他卷进大洋深处，浸没他的灵魂，将他的五感埋葬在欲望和渴求之下——他想要Jensen，知道对方想要他的程度和他一样多，而他会给对方一切他所拥有的。  
　　  
　　他抓住他的肩膀，再次俯下身去亲吻恋人的嘴唇。他能够品尝到Jensen的嘴唇有多火热，在他触碰下微微发着抖，就像他越跳越快的心一样。他几乎快要停止思考，所有理智、自制、能说和不能说的纷繁杂念都在脑中随着空白的思绪被冲刷干净，只剩下赤裸裸的掠夺和占有——与此同时，他猛地撞进了Jensen体内，与他连接着，在他的身体里律动抽插。在摆动髋部的时候，Jared捞起对方盘在他腰间的腿，将它们尽可能地折叠在胸前，抬高对方湿漉漉的臀部，窥探着他们身体连接的地方。  
　　  
　　此时Jensen躺在床上，衣不蔽体，后穴被他填得满满当当，正因为钝痛紧咬着泛白的嘴唇。他的眼神又变成了他所熟悉的那样——火辣而迷离，如同碧绿的湖面里弥漫着一层薄雾，一眼看过去窥不透湖底藏着什么古老巨兽，而被戴在脸上的面罩更为凸显了这点，令Jared不由自主地好奇这张面罩底下究竟掩盖了怎样的神情——是兴奋愉悦还是痛苦悲哀？他已经迫不及待地想要知道并且亲自揭晓答案。当Jared身体朝前顶到对方敏感的腺体时，他抬手摘下了对方的面罩，那一瞬间他所熟悉的暗金色短发从他的指尖冒了出来，刺刺的发梢上挂满了细密的汗珠，像极了一只全身竖起尖刺的刺猬。他看到Jensen失神的双眼里蓄着眼泪，在他视线里泛起茶绿色的波澜，令人想起被微风卷动的湖水。“我的天哪……我不能……”Jensen用他自己的声音细密地呻吟，像是再也无法忍耐，早就已经将自己扮演的角色身份抛诸脑后了，“够了……不能再多了……够了……”  
　　  
　　“不，我想我可以。”Jared打断他，穿过他汗湿的头发，将他的后脑勺托起来，在那张汗津津的嘴唇上印下一个吻，同时重重地撞上对方最为脆弱的一点，“我想你也可以。”  
　　  
　　此时此刻，Jensen已经完全失控了。他尖叫着哀求，将黏糊糊的精液射在对方破破烂烂的蓝色制服上，手指紧紧地抓着对方宽阔的后背，指甲似乎随时都要陷进肉里，后穴包容着对方越来越快的速度，直到对方也将精液射进他的屁股里，正顺着他的臀缝从红肿的穴口处缓缓冒出来，染污了被他垫在身下的披风才罢休。  
　　  
　　双方的动作都停下来后，Jensen将自己整个人缩进Jared温暖的怀抱里，就像一只怕冷的猫一样将脸颊贴紧了男友的胸膛。他们身上全部湿透了，破碎的紧身衣被汗水和体液濡湿成一圈更深的颜色。他已经提不起劲去吻Jared了，可对方却抢先一步圈紧了他，用手掌一遍一遍抚摸着他的后背，好像用这样的方式就能替对方缓解疼痛一般。  
　　  
　　“你是真被超人附体了还是怎么着，”Jensen抱怨着，唇边却溢出一丝他人察觉不到的窃笑，“你都快把我操死在床上了，混蛋。”  
　　  
　　“是你让我这么做的，宝贝。”Jared低下头吻了吻对方湿漉漉的额头，用满足而愉快的声线道，“而且你真的太性感了，我根本一刻也忍不了了。”  
　　  
　　“看来我真的把你变成了一个混球。”Jensen故作惊讶地说着，手指从Jared潮湿的发丝里穿过，“不过说真的，比起超人，你的长头发更适合雷神托尔。”  
　　  
　　“哈，看来不是我一个人这么想，”Jared把脸埋进了对方柔软的肌肤里，笑出了声，“多亏了你，下次的新游戏已经有着落了。”

　　  
　　-FIN-  
　　  
　　【注1】：原梗来自BvS老爷和酥皮对峙的那段老爷所说的话，“Do you bleed?”“You will”给人感觉却特别情趣，特别糟糕，特别令人浮想联翩。


End file.
